No such things as happy endings: HP style
by Hikari Daeron
Summary: (PG13 for mature themes, SPOILERS) Firstly, the YGO verison will be different. Okay, Harry has had a tough life. So now in his 6th year at Hogwarts, how will Harry cope? Ending his life has entered Harry's mind more than once, but...
1. Prolouge

Prologue

* * *

Ceribi: Do NOT go easy on me for reviews. This is NOT a one-shot. A bit angusty. Flames, criticism, everything, they are all WELCOME. This is my first HP fic, but it doesn't matter.  
  
Disclaimer for whole fic: DON'T OWN HP OR ANYTHING ELSE COPYRIGHTED!

* * *

And they lived happily ever after...  
  
They lie to little kids. Why?  
  
Because there's no such thing as happy endings.

* * *

Who am I to say that there are no such things as happy endings? I'm someone who knows from experience. Someone who went through the toughest childhood, someone who's been through some things no person my age should have. I am Harry Potter.


	2. One

One

Disclaimer: Harry Potter mone man neist.  
  
Altáriël: HIKARI!!! They don't understand Persian!!!!!!!  
  
TRANSLATION:  
  
HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!! SO NO SUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oi, I need to warm you: THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS STORY!!!!! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ANY OF THE BOOKS, INCLUDING THE FIFTH, YOU, FIRSTLY, WON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, AND I WILL SPOIL IT FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!

* * *

My parents were murdered when I was one by the most powerful dark wizard of that time: Lord Voldemort. So why did Voldemort kill my parents, and attempt to kill me? Because of a prophecy, a stupid prophecy. So I became famous because the killing curse meant to kill me rebounded on Voldemort instead. But I feel like I became famous because I became an orphan.  
  
I was as naïve as they get when I was in my first five years at Hogwarts. So stupid... I cannot believe what I did. Sure, first year I saved the Sorcerer's Stone; second year I killed the basilisk and saved Ginny; third year I fended off a hundred Dementors and helped my godfather run from the Ministry (he's innocent after all); fourth year I won the Tri Wizard Tournament AND fought Voldemort after he came back and escaped alive; fifth year I broke into the Department of Mysteries, took the recording of a prophecy that Voldemort wanted, smashed it, and... and...  
  
And I watched my godfather, Sirius Black, the closest thing I had to a brother, to a parent, to family, fall through the veil hanging on that archway...  
  
I watched my godfather die.

* * *

Dumbledore claims that I have done and seen what no person my age should have EVER seen. I want so badly to retort three words: "Nah, yah think?"  
  
No one can help me. Not Ron, no Hermione, not Dumbledore, NO ONE. I am alone in this world...  
  
The events of my life are sad. They have always been. They will always be. So I shall dedicate what life I have left to writing about it...

* * *

Me: o0... that was a little too short...  
  
Ceribi: Er, sorry, but... yeah...  
  
Me: See, we promised it would be different than the YGO one!!!!!!! That one... mfff. (hand is clamped over mouth and rest is muffled)  
  
Altáriël, with her hand clamped over my mouth: Hikari, don't give away the plots.  
  
Ceribi: o0... please R&R?


	3. Two

Two  
  
Me: Me no own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Boy! Get down here and cook breakfast! Er, please."  
  
"Coming!" I shout back down at Uncle Vernon, whose voice had bellowed s loudly that even in the kitchen he had woken me up.  
  
Lately the Dursleys had tried to be nicer to me after the Order came to see me off on the last day of term last year. It doesn't make a difference to me.  
  
I walk downstairs with a pair of jeans and t-shirt and make some bacon and eggs. The Dursleys eat breakfast as Dudley watches TV. But I can't eat. I don't bother to sit down. Instead, I just make my way upstairs.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"To my room."  
  
I am curt with my answer to Uncle Vernon. He narrows his eyes, but I'm already in my room before he can say more.  
  
In my room my owl Hedwig is sitting on her cage with a package. Pig and Errol, the Weasley family owl and Ron's owl are also there along with a brown owl from Hogwarts. I walk up to Pig and take off the letter attached to him. It reads:  
  
**Dear Harry **

**Happy birthday mate! **

**Hope you enjoy this gift; it cost loads. **

**I will see you soon. **

**We're coming to pick you up tomorrow at one o'clock. **

**If you can come, send Pig back pronto with your answer, and we'll see you tomorrow one o'clock. **

**If you can't come, send Pig back pronto with your answer, and we'll see you tomorrow one o'clock anyway. **

**If the muggles don't let you come, threaten that Mad-Eye will jinks them back to the next century. **

**Hermione's here too. **

**If you haven't already got her letter, she says hi and hope to see you soon. **

**Little does she know that she will! **

**See ya tomorrow mate! **

**-Ron  
**  
I smile sadly. Poor Ron, always trying to cheer me up or make me laugh. I take off the package tied to Errol and open it. Inside lays a book... a book?! Ron bought me a book?! Oh, wait a minute... whoa! _The Quidditch Cup: A History of Hogwarts Quidditch_!  
  
I take Hermione's letter from Hedwig next, and, stroking her, I read it:  
  
_Dear Harry _

_Harry birthday. _

_Ron may have already told you, but I'm at the Burrow. _

_I hope you can come too. _

_How are you coming along? _

_Hopefully you are okay. _

_We're all really worried about you Harry. _

_We want the best for you. _

_But you're not alone. _

_Remember that Harry. _

_Ron and I are always here for you. _

_If you need to talk, or just need a friendly face. _

_We're here for you Harry. _

_Hoping to see you soon. _

_Love Hermione_  
  
Always here for me, huh? I sigh. I wish you understood what I'm going through Hermione, truly I do...  
  
I open her gift and gasp. I lift it out of the long, thin parcel and just marvel at it. I wonder how Hermione convinced Dumbledore to give it to her. Wow. I haven't held this is four years...  
  
I swing the sword of Godric Gryffindor around. It fits perfectly in my hand, as if it was made for me. I look at the wrapping and see a scabbard as well. It is just as magnificent as the sword. I slip it in and stare at it. Finally, I open the last letter and read Hagrid's handwriting:  
  
Happy Birthday Harry! 

Hope you find this useful. 

If the muggles have bothered you, send me an owl and I'll come and get you. 

Don't worry Harry; 

You have friends. 

Hagrid  
  
I open the final package and pick up another letter. It said:  
  
Harry – Your dad gave this to me before he died. I'd forgotten about it until I was cleaning my cabin the other day and found it. It's all yours now Harry. Hagrid  
  
It was a golden snitch. Briefly I recall that Dad used to play with one. I look around for Sirius's present...

* * *

Oh, that's right.

* * *

Sirius didn't get me one this year.

* * *

Sirius is dead.

* * *

Me: Oi, what cha think?  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES FROM BOTH SITES:

DeamonandGoddess – Yeah, I suppose, but some people are truly happy.  
  
Random Person number three – Me: Thanks for letting me know, I couldn't remember. Altáriël: Which is surprising for her; she knows A LOT about Harry Potter. Ceribi: You complimented something Jardina? That's a first.  
  
Chapter Chorister/ Head Boy Jack M. – Lol. Julia, I know it's you. To anyone reading this, meet one of my best friends Julia, the same one who has her profile on my homepage at this site, lol. Here's an update; see you soon, HIT.


End file.
